Black Jack
by Howel de Wolfe
Summary: A turfwar rages between 4 different gangs. Told from the perspective of one. Final chapter is up.
1. Black Jack

They call us the "Deck of 52" I guess its because the four gangs that run this city are all named after the 4 suits in the deck, 13 on each side, that makes 52. My name is Dy…well, I guess my names not important, and until my retirement I'll remain the 9 of Spades. I'm part of the gang known as the Spades; we've been fighting the Hearts, Clubs, and Diamonds for apx. 5 years. Like I said, there are 13 of us in a gang, if one of us dies, they are replaced by the end of the day, no excuses or exceptions. As I have stated, I'm the 9 of Spades, let me introduce the whole gang. The Ace: The leader of us all, and my uncle. You listen to him and you stay alive. 2: The sharpshooter. 3: The runner, also known as the "decoy". 4: The heavy weapons and muscle. 5: The demolitions expert guy. He just grabbed an M-80 as a kid and was hooked ever since. 6: The sniper, the second muscle and martial arts expert. 7: The only girl on the team, generally a multipurpose fighter, somewhat of a tomboy but can be quite feminine if need-be. 8: The tech, knows anything and everything about electronics. 9: Me, the leader of the numbers during a battle, a riflemen and anything else we need, similar to the 7. 10: The document guy. Not much of a fighter, usually stays at the H.Q. to do things like financing, city mapping, stuff like that. The Jack: The 4th in command, not much else. The Queen: The Aces girlfriend (hey, I said the 7 was the only girl on the _team,_ but not the bosses). And finally, The King: The Aces high-school friend and second in command. Well there ya have it, the whole nine yards, you'll learn more as more goes on…

**The next chapter will be along as soon as possible, please read and review. I'll try to make the chapters based on tips by the reviewers. **


	2. The beginning

(If you get confused with characters, look in ch1 for all the characters and their #'s)

We all sat in the bar; tossing back brandy and whiskey as they celebrated their victory in taking back the west side. Number 7 was fixing the jukebox when some jerk from the Hearts wandered over to her. "Hey honey, how about I buy you a drink" he said. "Hey man step off" replied 7. "I don't think you understand" he said, "I ain't asking you, I'm telling you." He grabbed her arm and the whole team jumped to their feet. "Hey pal, if she don't want ta go with you, then she don't want to go with you, now leave 'er alone." said number 6. "What, you want to take this outside?" the Heart said. "No, _we'll_ take you on right hear" I said. "Hey two on one, that ain't fair, but I got a partner." BANG! A bullet suddenly struck number 6 right in the shoulder. "Why you little son of a". I jumped on top of the guy and knocked him out with one low kick to the face. The rest of the crew had grabbed their guns and shot the other guy in the leg. He grabbed his buddy and hobbled out of the bar. "Yeah that's right, no one messes with the Spades ya hear me…huh. And don't come back unless you want a fight" yelled number 5. We went back to number 6 who was only glazed by the bullet, those Hearts couldn't hit the broad side of a barn with a buck-shot shot-gun. Little did we know however, that number 5's taunt "Don't come back unless you want a fight" was going to come back to haunt us. The Hearts wanted a fight, and they were going to have one, one way or another.


	3. Early morning coffee

**By popular demand I have made my chapters longer and in a different format**, **Enjoy**

"Did you see the look on that Hearts face when you said you didn't want to hang out with him?" Number 3 said to 7

"Oh yeah, I've seen that look more than once" she said.

"Guys…and girl, I think we should load up and head out to see if we can get back the café on 3rd Street back from the Diamonds." I said. All of them agreed

We all took the usual, rifles (assault and lever action), pistols, Molotov and shotguns. Of course 6 took a sniper rifle.

As we arrived in the van at the café, we ran over the plan once more. 7 was going to go in and attract any Diamonds that might be in there. After that, 4 and 5 were going to go in and sit in the corner to scope the place out. Once that was done, 2 was going to try and get the civilians out of the way (which usually involved shooting the roof with a pistol). Once he did that, the Diamonds were going to start shooting, that's when 3, 8, and 9 (me). Were going to fly in and start shooting.

"Okay" 7 said, let's go.

She strolled across the street into the café, drawing the attention of every Diamond (and a Club that somehow got mixed up in all this) in the shop. (no surprise there). Then 4 and 5 went in as planned. Once 7 sat down, the signal was given by number 2 who had just gone in. All the civilians went flying out.

"GO GO GO" screamed 7.

Me, 8, and 3 went in guns blazing and 3 threw a Molotov cocktail strait into a Diamond populated table before they even knew what was happening.

I drew my shot-gun and started getting pairs of gangsters one after another. Unfortunately, 8 got to far into the restaurant and was put in a headlock with a weapon to his head. (common hostage position). Everyone stopped firing and just stood there.

"Drop your weapons" screamed the Diamond.

5 was still holding a lit Molotov, wondering what to do with it.

"Get rid of it" 2 said. 5 threw it into the alley; I think he broke something when he did that.

As we put our weapons down, I bent my arm slightly. (a signal to 6 to snipe the guy)

**BANG!** The bullet went straight through the window into the Diamonds face, killing him instantly. He was the last one there. When we gave the clear signal the King walked in and put our marker down on the counter. (an ace of spades card) To signal that we had taken over.

"You okay 8?" I asked.

"Yeah, I'm fine. NICE SHOOTING THERE 6!" He screamed to 6 on top of the video store across the street.

"Well, let's head back and figure out what to do next." I said as we got back into the van and headed back to our hideout.


	4. Casino Snatch

**This chapter is now much longer than the first few, about 1,164 words to be precise.**

The Ace called me into his office (his good office, the one you usually didn't go in) for a short talk.

"I need you to do something for me" he said

"What's that sir?" I asked

"There is a casino that I want to get my hands on" he said

"So do you want it by force, or cash?" I asked

"No no" he said, "It is owned by the Hearts, I want you to scope the place out, learn the weak and blind spots of security, I want to get in there, find the deed and get it in our possession."

"I'll handle it personally sir" I said

"One more thing" he said "Any money you happen to encounter in the vault with the deed, feel free to fill your wallet with"

An hour and a half later I was driving down a nearly empty highway on my way to the "Feelin' Lucky" casino. When I arrived at the casino I got out and removed any and all weapons from myself. The Casino was big, red and green, and had more lights than New York during Christmas. I went in after a 15 minuet security walkthrough. I must have gone through 10 metal detectors, 3 shake downs, and 2 pat-downs (aka, frisks). And that was just the standard procedure.

I went to the cashier and got $5,000. I had to look like I was playing so as not to rouse suspicion. I walked through the huge building looking for cameras, guard patrol routes, and a Texas-Holdem table. I played for a while and easily tripled my money, I am an ace at Texas-Holdem. I also bought plenty of champagnes, vodkas, rums, and beer, I then desperately needed a restroom. I went up to a security guard and asked him for directions to the nearest bathroom, the place was huge.

While he was pointing out the 5 or so bathrooms, I picked his pocket and stole his card…he was none the wiser. I walked to the staff area with the pass in plain sight, it was not a photo id security card, so no one knew it wasn't my card. I went straight to the area marked "vault" (after stopping by the bathroom, my back teeth were floatin') when I realized that the most important document wouldn't be in the vault, but probably in the managers office, or a secret safe in the office. I climbed up into the nearest ventilation shaft, I am very light and skinny for my age, so it was no problem getting in there. I finally found the office and saw the manager there, I crawled back into the vent and dropped out in a janitor's closet. I stumbled out and found a guard staring right at me.

"Thought it was a restroom" I told him.

He laughed and walked away. I went towards the manager's office and let myself in.

"Ah hello, I am Frank the manager, can I help you?"

"Yeah I'm interested in getting a job hear as security" I said

"Well, are you tough, can you shoot, can you fight?" he questioned

"See for yourself" I told him

With that I reached forward and pinched a pressure point to knock him out, I mean, I didn't want to kill the guy, I just couldn't let him see me get my hands on the deed. I walked around the room until I heard a hollow spot. I kicked the floor hard and broke it, there was the secret vault with the deed, and nothing else. "Oh well" I thought to myself, "The tables helped that problem out" I climbed back into the air vent and crawled through it until I got to the men's restroom, I dropped down into and empty stall and walked out. I strolled out of the casino and headed to my car.

About half way back I realized that I was being followed, I looked in the mirror and found two Heart cars on my tail. I reached under my seat for a weapon and realized…none of them were there. I tried to outrun them. I turned off the highway and down into a suburban area, despite the fact that it was a clear winter day, there was no one about. I turned the car into an alley way intentionally hitting boxes and paper trying to blind them, but it was to no avail. I pulled out on to the street and headed for an intersection and started to head right, but at the last second swerved to the left, but these jerks didn't buy the fake maneuver, I whipped back on to the highway hoping to simply out run them. But these guys were good, they stayed on my tail the whole time. I figure that I had no chance but to fight.

I stopped the car and reached in the back, surely they couldn't have found my shotgun in my secret spot, I felt around…"Ah Bollucks!" I yelled when I found no shotgun. I reached around for whatever was there, all I found was a yard-long wooden stick (like a pool cue but shorter, harder, and thicker).

I stepped out and charged the first Heart, I struck him in the shoulder and then in the back. Another drew a gun and I struck it clean out of his hands. I poked another one in the gut which knocked the wind out of him, this whole time dodging and ducking from blows. I ran for the next Heart and struck his knee cap, right before I felt a blow to the back of my head. I collapsed to the ground. I felt another kick to my side, I rolled over and grabbed it. They picked me up and started pushing me back and forth, each punching me every time they caught me. I took 4 more punches to the gut and fell down again. I was kicked a few more times and hit with a bat a few times too. I heard them say something about that being enough. I thought they were going to just leave me there, until I heard a gun cock.

I braced myself for the shot when I heard a burst of automatic machine-gun fire. I winced, thinking that was it, when I realized I was still alive. I opened my eye a little bit in time to see 2, 3, and 5 stepping out of a car guns blazing. Two of the Hearts went down and were dragged away by their comrades and put in their cars as they drove off. I felt 3 and 5 lifting me up and heading to the car as 2 shot at the Hearts car as they drove away. I heard 3 muttering something like "don't worry pal, we're gonna get you outta here, come on, hang in there. The last thing I saw was the door closing by my feet as everyone piled in, then, everything went black.

**NO number 9 is not dead. Chapter 5 will be up as soon as possible. Please Read and Review.**


	5. The Raid pt 1

**This chapter takes place a few weeks after the last one. #9 has healed from his wounds and is ready for revenge**

I walked into the Aces office and went straight up to him.

"Ace, I have an idea"

"Yes" he said

"Well", I began. "I say that we stock up on weapons, ammo, and other items, and go raid the Heart's H.Q. Partly because I want some revenge for what they did to me and also, with them out of the picture we can get to work on the real enemies, the Diamonds."

"That sounds like an idea right there, alright, I'll leave you in charge of the raid." He said

A little while later I finished explaining everything to the gang, and we all got to work. 2 took a Kar-98 bolt action rifle, a pistol, and a heartbeat sensor (a device used by the police to pick up the beating of hearts in order to find people), he was going to work with 6. 3 took a standard M-4 assault rifle and a handful of grenades. 4 had a SAW machine gun, a micro Uzi, and a few frags. 5 had a grenade launcher, a set of twin revolvers, and at least 1 of every explosive we had at the whole freaking base. 6 took a WA-2000 sniper rifle and a heartbeat sensor. 7 had a sawed-off shotgun, two pistols, a set of grenades, and a set of knives none of us can figure out where she puts. 8 took a stun-gun, a sub machine gun, an Uzi and 2 knives. And I took a Thompson sub, an M37 shotgun with a pistol grip, one sawed-off shotgun, a TEC-9, and a set of knives. Along with our equipment, everyone had at least one piece of body armor, bullet-proof vest, or bullet-proof trench coat. Everyone also had 2 small blocks of C4, 2 grenades, 4 Molotov's, and one lighter. Gosh it was amazing to see us all _hide_ this stuff, seriously, you couldn't see any of it.

We all climbed into separate cars. 2, 3, and 7 came with me in my 57' Chevy BelAir. 4 and 5 went in 4's Chevy Silverado, and 6 and 8 went in 8's van. As we drove down to the Hearts Bar and Casino (not the one I raided earlier, but similar and bigger), 2 kept trying to change the station to something different, I was trying to stop him while I drove which was a really bad idea. We almost hit a cement truck and I sure got yelled at for that. We drove up to the lot and looked for everyone else, 6 and 8 were already there and 4 and 5 showed up about 15 minuets later, turns out they stopped for a coffee at the local shop. We all climbed into the van where we could work privately and get our weapons ready. When everything was all said and done, we headed for the doors of the complex.

I walked in first with everyone else behind me, I went through a metal detector and I don't need to tell you what happened then. I stood there and I saw the guy reach for his metal detecting wand (that thing they run up and down your body to pinpoint objects). As he came closer I gave him a high kick to the face. 6 jumped over me and did a flying jump kick to the other guard. We ran in and flipped some tables over as we drew our weapons.

"Remember guys" I said, "No civilians, just Hearts.

I drew my Thompson and started firing at any of the nearest Hearts, 6 and 2 climbed on top of a bar to start picking off the ones hiding. I told 3, 4 and five to give suppressing fire to 7 and me. We ran towards the side of a bar to flank the Hearts. I looked at 7 and gave the 3,2,1 Go hand signal. We jumped up and started firing into the bar and watched the glass, beer, and blood fly through the air. We stopped firing after about 5 seconds. The two of us went to join 3,4,5, and 8 in the firefight. It kept going on in sort of a duck and cover routine due to all the gunfire that there was. After about ten minuets of this, a bullet suddenly struck 3 in the shoulder blade. He fell to the ground in pain, I told the others to keep a heavy fire on the Hearts. I went to number 3 and grabbed a bag of medical supplies, I put some medical sulfur on the wound to help it.

"7" I yelled "run to the bar and get me some water"

She arrived with it in a few seconds, while 7 kept him awake I poured some water on the wound to wash it. It seemed no matter what I did, the blood kept coming. There was a pool by now and it was showing no signs of stopping. As it kept coming I held my hands on the wound to hold the bleeding while 7 tore part of her skirt (it was silk) off in order to make a bandage/gauze pad. That held the bleeding down but it kept coming, 7 tore some more off in order to make a tourniquet for the wound. This held the wound but it turns out, he had two wounds. 7 didn't have enough skirt left so I had 2 drive him back to the H.Q. and then come back.

"3,2,1, Covering Fire!" I screamed, the rest of us (4,5,7, and 8) kept up a field of fire to keep them going. After about 18 minuets of fighting, the Hearts started retreating to the back of the casino.

"Follow um" I yelled

We ran after them and they all scattered into different rooms. 5 7, and I stacked up on a room while 4 and 8 went to another one. 5 put a charge on the door and blew it open. I charged in and ran to the left, 7 went right, and 5 stayed in the door way. I held my sawed-off in one hand and my TEC-9 in the other one. I fired the shotgun into a Hearts leg and finished him with the TEC-9. 5 fired a grenade into the back of the room and basically disintegrated 3 other Hearts. 7 ran over to a stunned Heart and drew her sawed-off, fired it straight into him, and holstered it in one motion. As we started to leave, one Heart jumped from behind the couch and put 7 in a headlock with a knife to her throat.

"Drop the guns, or she dies" the Heart demanded, we stood hesitantly, searching 7's eyes for an answer

"NOW" he yelled. He swung the knife in a threatening manner, this gave 7 a chance and she took it. She elbowed his unmentionable, spun, and backhanded him in the face. (Hell hath no furry like a young womans scorn). I walked over to him, and pointed the sawed-off at him, he begged and begged so much that it was embarrassing, I just lifted my steel-toed boot, and stomped him out cold. The three of us went to the other room where 4 and 8 had every Heart punched with holes, fried to a crisp (8 had a high powered stun gun), or just plain beaten (4 had brass knuckles). We walked to the main office (which was sound proof) so the Ace of Hearts had no idea what was happening. I walked across the room, pointed my sawed-off at him, said

"The Ace of Spades sends his regards"

And fired.

About an hour later we had gone back to the H.Q. to tell the Ace the news. When we were done with that, we went to check on 3, the bleeding had stopped and 10 had been able to clean and dress his wound. The Ace told us to get a good rest in, cause we were getting back to work the next night.

**I hope you have enjoyed this chapter. If any girls (or guys) take offense to the whole skirt tearing part, just tell me in the review and I won't include it again. **

**The TEC-9 is a small, pistol-like automatic held in one hand. Please read and review.**


	6. Bar Fight

**This chapter takes place the next night after the casino battle. Also, I have a poll running and want your input, do you think any of the Spades should actually die, if so, which one. And if you have any other suggestions, send them to me. Check my fanfiction profile and get my e-mail address there. Ok, I want your opinion.**

Our cars pulled up to the club 3 blocks from the H.Q. As usual, it was time to take something that belonged to another gang by force. But actually, this was going to be slightly different, there was some deceit to this one, but there was force involved. This time what we had to do was get inside the club, try to get rid of as many of the guards and bouncers as we could, so that the Clubs would abandon the well, club. It wasn't a very important location to them, so it wouldn't be much of a tough fight to take it back, the hardest part of all was…getting inside, the Clubs knew to always be on the lookout for suspicious characters, with 52 gang members in the city, you couldn't be too careful. After a lot of debating, we had devised a plan. As usual 2 and 6 were going to be a distance away and cover the rest of us. 3 was going to get in to the club through the back way, this guy was sneaky. 8 was going to stay in the van and watch the whole thing through the satellite uplink in the van. 5 was a big guy and most people didn't want to mess with him, he was just going to go in the normal way. That left 4, 7, and me. As the 3 of us headed to the club entrance, we hatched a plan.

"Hey how's it goin?" I asked the guy at the entrance.

"What the hell do you want?" asked the guard

"I'm here to try to get a job as a dancer" 7 said.

"And you?" the guard asked as he glared at 4 and I

"We don't even know her, we're not with her"

"Alright, I don't fully believe you, but I really don't care" the guard said.

When we got in, 3 and 5 were already at a table. The three of us slid in to go over the plan one more time. Once the fights broke out, 4, 7 and I were going to fight off everyone that came near. 3 was going to try and find telephone line in the club and cut it, so the clubs couldn't contact any more of the Clubs throughout the city. 5 was going to try and get into the weapons cache and look for something blunt to use as a weapon and then help 3 look for the phone lines.

We decided to try and see if we could figure out who some of the Clubs were, along with which people were guards. 7 started dancing on the floor, 4 went to go get booze. And I went to go argue with the D.J. about the bad music he was playing. 5 and 3 were just waiting for the opportune moment. After about 5 minuets, some security punk came up to me and tried to pull me away from the booth.

"Hey pal" he said, "I can't have you hassling the D.J."

Before I could react, he had shoved me out of the way, I recognized him as the Club from the coffee shop. I responded by giving him a roundhouse kick to the head. (I was a great kick boxer as a teen). I immediately called for backup. As I did that, 4 and 7 jumped to their feet, and 5 and 3 went off to the back of the building. 4, 7, and I grouped together in the middle to watch each others backs. A Club came running at me at full speed. As he reached me, I reached out and grabbed his shoulders, put my foot on his stomach, and flipped him clear over me. As 4 and 7 were forced to head off I focused on the guys on me. Some other guard came at me and almost caught me off guard. I grabbed the crowbar from his hand and used the momentum to throw him into the D.J. booth. As he tried to climb up, two more guards came at me with stun guns. I swung the crowbar at the first one and caught him in the face, teeth and blood came flying out of his mouth into the other guard's eyes, I used this to my advantage. But as I swung however, another Club threw a beer bottle at me, catching me in the shoulder. I was knocked off balance and was stuck by the other guard. He punched me multiple times in the face, injuring my eyes, nose, and teeth. I tried to keep my arms up in order to keep his fists at bay. As he leaned back to throw one more, I kicked him in the gut. With my gums bleeding, my eyes black, and my vision distorted, I continued to fight, I grabbed him by the shoulders, and brought his face to my knee multiple times until he stopped struggling. I went over to help 4 beat up a Club he already had in his grasp, he held him in place while I used him as a human punching bag. I turned around and saw 7 high kick a guards face and then, using the momentum, throw herself into the air and split kicked two guards (she was a ballet dancer as a kid). As she turned to hit another, she was struck across the back of the head with a nightstick. I ran over and drop kicked the guys back, severely damaging his spine. I grabbed his nightstick and repeatedly struck his face with it as I yelled at him.

"You don't stand a chance against us" I yelled as I hit him once

"You lowlife piece of scum" I yelled as I hit him again

"And don't ever hit a girl" I yelled as I hit him out cold.

The other Clubs had started running like we predicted. I heard gunshots and looked out the window. 2 and 6 were shooting them before they could even get to the sidewalk. Unfortunately, 7 was in really bad condition, there was blood everywhere.

"Oh , we need to get her out of here.

She had suffered a minor skull fracture, a brain concussion, and had a gaping wound on the back of her head. And when she fell off the stage and hit the floor, she broke three ribs.

"Guys she's hurt bad, radio 8 now!"

Our medical expert, 8, came running in with a medical bag in hand.

"She's going to die for sure unless we can get her fixed up quickly and back to the H.Q. Alright, we need some bandages, water and ice, and a pillow of some sort, something to keep her head elevated, and some blankets or something."

We ran off to get the items. I found the blankets and pillow from the lounge, 4 found the water and ice from the bar, and we had to use the bandages 8 had, and a few make shift blankets from rags and more blankets.

"Alright" 8 said. "First, wrap her head in these bandages, but don't over tighten them. Alright, next, elevate her head just slightly on the pillow. Now, hold the ice bag on the wound while keeping her head relatively low. Next, we need to take care of those ribs."

Now, the problem was, she was coughing up blood, which means that her lungs were punctured, we had to work fast.

"Ok" said 8 "Since her lungs are punctured, we have to keep her more elevated that before. We need another pillow to put under her chest and shoulders so she can breathe easily."

Once that was done, we called the H.Q. We were going to need another vehicle to take 7 back to the base. My car and 4's car were too small, and 8's van was too rough to put someone severely wounded in. About 15 minuets and 5 bloody rags later, the Jack, Queen, and Ace showed up in a big limo, ready to take 7 back, where 10 and 8 could do a really good medical job. Before everyone left, The Ace put an ace of Spades card on the counter. As the limo got ready to leave, we were left to clean the place up (it was ours now) The Ace pulled me away and said.

"9, you and the rest of the guys did a really good job here, and I respect you all. But I think we might want to be on the lookout for a new 7, just in case."

I felt a sickening feeling in my stomach, I think we all did.

**Well I hope you have liked this chapter. Once again, I have a poll running and want everyone's opinion, should any of the Spades die? If you want to give me your opinion on that or any other suggestions, just e-mail me.Just check my profile and look at my e-mail address. Read and Review**


	7. Survey and questions

This is a note for all of my fans. I am now taking a survey for the story Black Jack.

1st question: Should any of the Spades die?

2nd question: Should any relationships develop?

3rd: Should the girl be replaced by a guy?

4th: Should there be more blood and violence?

5th: Should there be any swearing?

If you have any more ideas for me, I am totally ready for them, I promise to read all suggestions, I may or may not respond, but you have my word that I will at least read it. To give me a suggestion or answer to my questions, put them in the review for this chapter. Tell your friends about my story. My new chapter will be up as soon as possible.


	8. The chase

**Sorry this took so long. I had some writers block and school was hard yada yada yada. Anyway, here is the next chapter.**

(Two has just recently crashed his bike in a recent racing accident)

"No, no I said three quarters not five eights, focus."

"Alright alright, damn… Now tell me exactly how this happened again" I asked Two.

"Hey there was _no_ way I could have known that there was a wall there!" he protested. "Now help me" he demanded.

It was about 10 in the morning in the middle of the winter. It was cold and I had been up since 5 in the morning helping Two fix his bike, normally I'd know my fair share of mechanics, but I was tired.

The rest of the gang was still asleep, we had been at one of our bars partying and celebrating Seven's recovery.

"Alright, hand me that tire over there, we'll put that in next." Two instructed

I gave him the tire and he bolted it back on the bike. Finally, we were done. He stood the bike up to admire it when suddenly a pipe bomb came flying in through the window.

"Bomb!" I shouted, we dove away and covered our heads, that about all we could do. I stood up and went to the window, just in time to see a club flipping me off and then running back to his SUV. Some how the bike had survived. Without thinking, Two jumped on his bike and started it up. I knew what he was doing, I grabbed a Tec-9 and an M 37 shotgun. I also grabbed my jacket and threw it on. It had plenty of ammo for the two guns I had. I jumped on the back and tapped his shoulder, letting him know I was ready.

He punched the accelerator and we were off. We flew high speed down the road, trying to catch him, but when he saw us, he gunned it. When Two saw this, he did the same. We flew down a relatively empty road covered in snow and ice at moderately high speeds, (yeah I know, recipe for disaster).

"Get closer to them, I can't get a sure shot from this distance" I said.

He nodded in responded.

He pushed the throttle as far as it would go, fighting like mad to keep control, the SUV had chains on the tires, giving them a _huge_ advantage. As he got closer, I slammed a clip in my Tec-9 as we approached. As Two pulled to the side a little, I let loose with short, controlled bursts in the windows. Due to the angle I was at, it would be hard to hit the driver, but I could try. As we got closer, the left rear door opened up and a club leaned out, wielding an assault rifle…that was bad.

"Pull back!" I yelled.

And Two did just that. He threw the bike to the right side of the car where no one was. He pulled in close and I pulled out my shotgun. He pulled right up to the car and I fired right in one of the windows. I heard a shout and a bullet came out of the car missing me by a foot or so. I pumped the gun and fired again, hearing nothing this time. I was preparing to fire again when suddenly the SUV swerved off of the road onto the highway, Two followed with ease. Because of the distance I had to swap back to my Tec-9 firing again in bursts. We were on the highway for about 15 minuets when the Clubs suddenly came up with an idea. We were behind them when the Club driving the car slammed on the brakes. Two swerved to the side and was able to avoid being plowed into. This was, in the long run, a crucial mistake on the Clubs, as we came up on side them, I had a perfect shot with my Tec-9. I got off about two shots before the driver swerved towards us, Two slammed on the brakes as hard as he could, sending the bike into a spin out, the force made it stop immediately and threw us both off. By the time we recovered and got up, the van was long gone.

We managed to get the bike back to a nearby café. We both got something to drink and were about to head back when the same van pulled up in front of the shop. A side door opened up and a club holding a large machine gun leaned out. He then opened fire.

"RUN" I shouted to Two.

We sprang from the tables, hopped the counter, and ran out the back. We stopped, thinking we were clear, but that changed when three Clubs came out too, holding knives.

"GO" yelled Two.

We then started running as fast as we could down an alley. We ran together for a minuet, hopping fences going over dumpsters before we decided to split up. The hangout was only twenty minuets on foot away from our position. He went left down an alley and I went right. I kept running as fast as my legs would go, I looked back two of the Clubs were still on me. I jumped onto a fence and threw myself over and landed in a pile of junk. I scrambled out and kept running. I was gaining distance when a truck pulled out in front of me. Instinctively, I jumped and pulled myself on top of the cab and jumped off the other side. That shook one of the Clubs, but the other was still on my tail. I ran across a busy street and down a suburban area. I jumped into a backyard with a group of people partying there. They stared in shock as the Club and I dashed through the yard. I hopped through about three yards and the Club never gave up. I was really starting to tire by the time I got back to the alleys, but I kept going. My lungs, nostrils, and throat were on fire and my sides were killing me. I ran back out onto the streets, then doubled back into another alley before the Club got out of the other one. I hopped up a fire escape and waited for the Club to leave. I climbed down and took a trolley back to the hangout. When I got there everyone was just hanging out, Two had gotten back ten minuets ago, I just walked to the couch, and passed out.

**Sorry that this chapter is shorter than the rest of them. The next one will be up soon I promise, I already have part of it written.**


	9. Unforgivable crime

**Disclaimer: This chapter contains detailed scenes of violent content. It also contains sexual themes not intended for anyone 14 or younger.**

"Nine…Nine…**Nine**"

A glass of water hit me in the face.

"Whoa, dang man what?" I yelled.

I sat up to find myself staring at Six. He looked stressed about something. Which is weird, he's usually pretty laid back.

"Look, Seven's gone" he said.

"Ugh, whaddya mean gone?" I asked.

"She was out killing some time and she was supposed to be back three hours after she left, but she's been gone for six hours. The Ace ordered a search of all of our turf, if we don't find her after that, we're going into the other suits looking for her."

15 minuets later Five, Six, and I were driving down the road, scanning the sidewalks for Seven. We called random people from the sidewalk showing them a picture or giving them a description of Seven, asking if they had seen her. When no one on the street had, we decided to try the alleys. After we had pulled aside about fifteen people, we decided to try on foot. I went down one alley, Six down another, and Five decided to go back to the street. I strolled down the alley when I came across a group of girls.

"Hey" I said, "any of you seen her?" I asked as I flashed the picture of Seven.

They took it and passed it around for a minute. They gave it back and shook their heads. As I began to walk away one of them turned her back to me and flashed her skirt up for a second.

"I don't have time for this" I thought to myself.

I roamed the alley, getting angry and nervous at the same time. I saw a guy walking towards me. "Hey buddy, you looking for something?" he asked.

"Yeah" I said as I showed him the picture of Seven.

He took a quick look before remarking, "Sorry, haven't seen you hooker."

Before he could turn around, I grabbed him by the shoulders, pushed him against a wall, and drew my gun at his face. I switched the safety off clearly, so he could tell I wasn't joking.

"Whoa buddy." He said, I was just kidding man don't kill me. I let go of him but as he turned around I hit him across the back of the head, just to give him something to think about. As the sun set I began to get nervous, I roamed the alleys yelling "Seven." I pulled out my phone and asked the others if they had any luck, no one had. I began banging on back doors, first asking as patient as possible if anyone had seen Seven. Then I became anxious, then angry, then aggressive. At one point I knocked twice, no answer, so I kicked the door right open. No one was home so I left. I began getting so desperate, that I was looking in boxes, trash cans, under stairs, ect.

Eventually I ran into Five and Six. We all had come up empty. We went down an alley we hadn't checked yet. We did the same thing I did earlier, check cans, boxes, houses, the lot. We were going to leave as I checked the last dumpster, oh man what a horrible sight it was. Seven was lying in the dumpster unconscious and in horrible condition. Her hair was an absolute mess, full of filth and other unknown materials. Her white button shirt, her favorite shirt, was cut right from the top right to the bottom. Her bra was gone, and her chest, was, well…a mess. Her skirt was torn and had holes in it, and was around her ankles, and her panties were at her knees. Her, um…personal area was red and beaten. Her whole body had bruises all over, it was clear what had happened. Seven had been raped.

"Oh man" I said. "We gotta get her outta here!"

I grabbed the sides of the dumpster and pulled myself in, with extreme care, I grabbed her under her arms and lifted her up, then her legs, I handed her off to Five and Six. We then made a makeshift stretcher out of a sheet I swiped from one of the houses. We took her back to the car and placed her on Five and Six's legs (after pulling up her shorts and panties). They sat in the back while I _carefully_ drove back to the hideout. When we got back we stormed into the place. I ran over to the table where Two and Three were eating and watching a game. I shoved all the food off the table and made sure it was clear. We then carefully laid Seven onto the table and opened up the sheet.

"Someone get Ten damn it!" I shouted at the gang. I tried to get Seven to wake up, but it was to no avail.

By this time Ten came into the room, he asked for silence and called two other Spades to help him out. I started towards the Ace's office to tell him what had happened.

"Uh Sir" I began as I walked in. "We found Seven and…"

"So, is she alright?"

"Well, that's for Ten to decide, you see Sir, Seven was…Seven was raped sir.

I could see the anger in his eyes as I said that.

"What the hell did you just say Nine?"

"Seven has been raped Sir"

"By who?"

"We assume it was the Diamonds, we found her in a dumpster in their territory."

He sat there in silence, staring at his desk, breathing heavily.

"Nine…I want you and the others, to get…some payback. I don't care how, but you get it, and make sure you get them all…all the diamonds, and anyone unfortunate enough to be in their hideout…now get going."

I went out and found the gang staring right at me; they had heard everything he said. We headed towards the armory and chose and assortment of weapons. We each took one weapon from Sevens locker, just to make it as she was there. Then, instead of driving, we marched the three miles into the Diamonds turf.

**I hope you all liked this chapter. If anyone has any problems with the rape topic, just let me know in the review. The next chapter will be up soon. Enjoy**


	10. Revenge

**Sorry this chapter took so long to post, but hey it's here now so enjoy.**

**Disclaimer: This chapter will contain strong violence, language, and detailed description of rape**

There we were, outside the Diamonds complex…everyone turned to me, waiting for my command…

"Go" I shouted

Three bashed the door open with a kick and in we went…

_An hour earlier_

"Alright guys" I called out "Keep it light, I want weapons and ammo only"

We were in the locker room grabbing our equipment, getting ready to strike at the Diamonds place.

We all had a trench coat to cover ourselves with when we entered…I'm not sure what everyone was packing, but I'll tell you what I had. First of all I had my personal favorite, an M37 pump action, an AK47, and a Jackal .357. I also had a backpack with pipe bombs and a few lighters, couldn't hide any of it, but I didn't care…it was gonna be one hell of a show.

Three bashed the door down with a kick and we filed right in…the Diamonds were drunk, unprepared, and in other words…screwed. I whipped out the shotgun, giving orders as I pumped it.

"Ok everyone, if it's in here and not one of us, shoot it"

Everyone split off into groups, Two and Three went one way, Four and Five, went another, and Six (even though he was usually the sniper, he came in too) came with me. Four and Five took care of the few who were in the entry way, so we didn't worry about them. Six and I strolled down a hallway; we could hear the gunshots echoing throughout the building. We reached a series of doors, bunkrooms I guessed, and busted in. There we found three Diamonds shooting dice. They turned in horror as I raised my shotgun, I fired. The first round struck the Diamond in the middle, tearing into his head and almost completely destroying it. I turned and shot again, this one hit a Diamond in his thigh, he collapsed. Six took care of the other one. I strolled over to the wounded Diamond, I kicked him in the side to roll him over, I could hear him groaning, calling out (as best he could) "help". "Sure" I said, "I'll help you" I lowered the shotgun to his face, and squeezed the trigger.

We bailed from that room and into the next. Two Diamond's were sleeping in their bunks…dead drunk, Six knifed both of them. Before he was done with that, I was in the next room. I shouldered the shotgun and drew my Jackal. I barged into the next room to find a Diamond watching TV…how he could hear it over the noise in the building was beyond me. The Diamond got up and grabbed a 9mm, I shot his kneecap, dropping him to the ground. I walked over and grabbed him under his chin and lifted him up, I placed the barrel under his throat and fired…splattering hell knows what all over the wall. My walkie crackled with a voice on the other line, Four was trying to contact me.

"This is Nine, go" I responded to the walkie

"Nine we found something you should see" he replied

I turned to Six, "You can take care of things here right" he nodded with that evil smile of his.

When I reached Four and Five, I could see they had a Diamond captured…why I didn't know.

"So what's up" I asked

"We found one of the bosses…the guys the Jack of Diamond's" Five answered

I turned to see him laughing quietly, but mockingly.

"Alright you prick…why" I asked, grabbing his shoulders and shaking him

He just laughed and spit in my face. I responded by striking his forehead with my own

"Listen you little bastard…" Four cried out, I held up my hand as a signal for him to stop

He started laughing again…then it came out.

"She was just right there…too easy of a target. Parading herself around in that blouse and miniskirt, it's a wonder no one else got to her first. You shoulda seen it, the four of us grabbing her, dragging her into our van. You should have seen it, you should have heard her…crying like a little school girl."

I grabbed his hand and sliced it open with my switchblade. "You lying prick" I shouted in his face

"Tell yourself what you want" he said in a groaning voice while he clasped his hand…"but I" know what I heard…she didn't even moan, just cried…heh heh heh. Made it all the better…" he smiled and continued to laugh at us. "You should have seen it…she cried and screamed like a little girl…begging for us to stop, after awhile it wasn't even begging, just whimpering…"

"SHUT UP" I grabbed him by the arms and yanked him from the chair, tossing him five or so feet onto the rough wooded floor. He tried to get up but caught Five's boot in his gut, forcing him down. Four stormed over and kicked his head, hard. Five lifted him from the ground and held him behind his arms…locking him in place. Four slipped on his brass knuckles and let fly, punching his gut repetitively. I could hear his ribs cracking, painfully, the way he deserved it. The Diamond began to cough up blood, it was getting all over Four and I. It felt good, felt like revenge…Five finally let go.

I picked him off the ground and held him up, I punched him in the face, forcing him to stumble away towards Five. Five caught him, turned him around so that they faced each other, and punched his gut…once again knocking him away. Four caught him this time and did the same thing…the three of us crowded together in a small bunch, shoving him back and forth and punching him every so often. One time after Four pushed him, I stepped to the side and let him fall to the ground.

I pulled out a nightstick that belonged to Seven, she pulled it off a security guard near the beginning of her career. I struck him over the head with it as he tried to get up…many more times than once…at one point in the beating he rolled over on his back…a big mistake on his part. I raised the stick above my head…"this one's for Seven" I shouted before delivering a final blow.

I knew he had been one of the rapists…I knew he had harmed Seven in a place valuable to all women…a region for only one special guy…and I just struck him there…this guy just lost his.

With Five's help I lifted the poor sick bastard to his knees and shoved my Jackal against his head…

"Little gun lesson for ya buddy" I began "when a .357 magnum bullet pierces the human skull at point blank range, it shatters anything it comes in contact with upon impact…the bullet also continues to spin, tearing through anything soft it happens to connect with."

Bang!

His head disappeared in the blast…coating the floor red, gray, and white.

"Alright, what's next" commented

"We keep going" I said as I slammed a fresh magazine into my Jackal.

We went up a flight of stairs that led to a single door…I smashed it open with my boot, knocking it off the hinges.

The room turned out to be some sort of brothel. It was also full of smoke and…loose women you could say. As the three of us walked in one man (the only one there actually) turned, somewhat startled…but he still seemed mostly composed.

"Hello my friends…who can I interest you in today" he asked, motioning to the girls.

The three of us (Four Five, and I) glanced at each other for a second…being the leader I had the first move. I raised the Jackal to shoulder height and shot one of his…um…"girls"

"What the hell man" he shouted

I replied by turning and shooting another one…she got it in the back, she rolled over in pain, I mercifully put another one in her.

I turned to the other two and nodded…they split up to finish their share.

One of the girls tried to run past me, I spun and fired. It only hit her ankle, knocking her down the stairs. I followed. As I reached the bottom she was dragging herself into a closet, I swung my AK to eye level and fired…catching her with a burst of fire before she could close the door.

I walked back up the steps, swapping my AK for my shotgun, to find Four and Five still gunning them. One ran through a door into a small room, I followed to find her _not_ in the room. After a second though I figured it out. I walked over to the bed casually, stopped next to it, and bent to the ground. There she was, hiding and quivering.

"Peek-a-boo"

Ch-Chk

Boom!

I crawled up from the ground, realizing the gunfire had stopped. The man was hiding behind a couch in the room, Four and Five were staring him down, wondering what to do…for no real reason I just snapped my fingers, leaving it to their imaginations as to what to actually do to him. In an instant, they scooped him up off the floor, charged the wall, and tossed him through the window.

I led them back down the stairs to the main floor, I was confronted half way down by another hooker, she spun and tried to run, but caught my knife in her back when I grabbed her.

Heading down the next set of stairs the three of us made our way to the basement. The room was empty except for a couple under the sheets of a bed…I slipped the knife onto my AK, forming a bayonet, Four and Five did the same, surrounding the bed they waited for my signal. I gave a quick nod and we shoved them into the sheets…the cries of pain echoed throughout the room, I pulled and struck again…and then a third time. They were still somehow still alive during this attack…Five (being one of the stronger ones) grabbed the mattress and flipped it off the bed, toppling the couple to the floor. Four got one with his revolver while I put a shotgun round into the other…

We made our way back to the main room to regroup, two more Diamonds came out of their rooms in an attempt to stop us…both were cut to shreds by our bullets before they could react. Once at the main room, we realized we were the last ones, the others were discussing their kills and such…

"Alright boss, what's next" Four asked

"We blow the place to fuckin hell that's what"

"You got it, gimme ten minutes" he said before running off with his supply of bombs

As we waited I heard footsteps behind me, I spun with my Jackal ready. It turned out to be another one of the hookers from upstairs, apparently she found a hiding spot. I was just about to fire when she spoke up

"wait please" she said

I lowered the gun slightly…

"please, don't kill me…I'll do anything for you guys, come on, anything. You guys look tired, you have no other girls in your gang…I'm sure you could use some rest" she said as she winked to the group

I raised the pistol back to my eye level…

"wait don't…I can get more girls, the Diamonds just found us in a small orphanage and just brought us here…there's more of them, I can go get the other girls." She begged as tears began to form…

I pulled the hammer back…

"No please don't, **Please!**" she shrieked

BANG

She dropped to the floor in a small, neat pool of blood

About a minute later, Four came around the corner, telling us we'd better bail…

Ten minutes later we found ourselves on a subway back to the hangout, the Diamonds places a smoldering ruin in the skyline.

As we walked in to our own hangout one of our messengers came running at us frantically, he could barely speak

"Calm down buddy calm down", now, what is it

"Well first of all Seven is in stable condition and gonna pull through, but it will be awhile before she can walk again…those guys broke some ribs and really damaged her pelvic region, the bone especially…but I got some bad news too"

"What now" Six demanded

"The Ace and the Queen were shot…and the Jack is dead"

**I know it's not the longest of chapters but I'll have the next one up soon. I promise. This time I mean it**


	11. Hold em or Fold em

**Alright, at long last here it is, the final chapter of blackjack. I apologize for the length of the wait, before it could be finished I was called away to Boot camp for the Army. But here it is, enjoy.**

"What!" I screamed as I shook our messenger by his collar. "wha, when did…but uh" I was speechless, I let go as I stumbled back to regain my composure.

"It was the Clubs" he replied, "You guys have already removed the Diamonds and Hearts from power, it's just you two. Besides, _you_ guys killed both the suits, which means they have had all this time to prepare."

I turned and swung my AK back over my shoulder, hollering orders as I marched to the door.

"Alright guys this is it, it's us or them, I want as many hands on this as possible." We didn't bother to change our clothes, take a breather, or plan any of this out, it was just gonna be one final turf hit…one suit would hold 'em, and one suit would fold 'em.

"Seven, uh, where is she SEVEN!" I shouted across the room

"Right here" she said as she pulled herself off the couch, "you want me to help?"

"There's no way you can fight in this condition, but I need you to drive the rig"

"Alright"

The rig was a large big rig we used for just such a situation. It wouldn't be comfortable, but with its immense size we could easily cram a good number of Spades into it and drive it right into the heart of the Clubs territory…

…about forty five minuet's I heard Seven tap against the small window, I slid it open and leaned back to it.

"We're here guys, what do you want me to do Nine?"

"Get on a straightaway, not an intersection. Once you do that put her into a spin so she blocks the road, we'll go from there. As soon as that's done get yourself to a bus or a cab and get back to our territory. Alright guys hang on" I yelled out as I grabbed a side bar inside the truck. A second later Seven sent the semi into a spin and eventually a jackknife, setting up a perfect wall and roadblock. As soon as I felt the truck reach a halt Two and Five gave the door a good heave, shoving it open as we all spilled onto the streets. As soon as my boots hit the ground the bullets started flying, one striking the Spade next to me in the temple…he went down quick and quiet. But he was a rookie, just didn't seem fair.

"They got us zeroed, spread spread go go go!" I screamed, hunching and making for a car. Sliding up against it I was quickly joined by Three and another Spade. Peaking up over the hood we sent a few rounds across the street into a group of uncovered Clubs.

"Go up to the roof and help Six" I ordered as I pointed upwards, he nodded and made a sprint for the door as bullets tore across the frame, missing him by mere inches. Turning to Three I asked where Two was, but he just shrugged, I grabbed my walkie and hollered into it.

"Two where the hell did you end up?"

"I'm still at the semi, I got stuck here when the shooting started"

"Alright we're coming to get you" I replied, "Three!" I said as I tapped him on the shoulder "we gotta go get Two, then we're gonna make our way to the 7/11, we'll just take this area one building at a time." He nodded in response

"Six can cover us" I ordered into the radio, "Three ready, let's go!" We scraped ourselves off the pavement and tore down to the semi as fast our legs would go, not even shooting, just an all out sprint. As we reached the semi I waved my arm at Two indicating for him to follow us. We didn't make it all the way to the store though; as the bullets intensified we made a dive into an alley. Moving slowly and in file at this point we crept through, checking each door and window. Peaking around a corner I just missed losing my face to a burst of SMG fire.

"Jesus" Three muttered as I fell back, causing all three of us to fall and pile up.

"Three" I whispered, "go through the window, catch them from behind, I'll get their attention". As I he went I stuck my AK around the corner and popped off bursts to try and keep them occupied. A moment later I heard two shots, I stood and stepped around the corner, and almost took another bullet. Rolling behind a dumpster I saw that Three had been the one shot, took one in the thigh. Popping up quickly I managed to pick off one of the Clubs, but the other one had disappeared. I stood attentively for a minute, trying to process it, a moment later a bullet tore across my ear and hit the wall next to me. I fell to the floor as I cursed in pain. Two whirled around to see the Club had shot through the same window Three had gone in through, but the Club didn't know he was there. At that instant he stood with his sawed off. The look on the Clubs face was priceless, he took it point blank in the torso, blew half way across the room just from the force. Reaching into my side pouch I grabbed a few heavy pain killers, tossing some in my mouth I handed the other few to Three who clearly needed them. We helped him to his feet and kept him propped up with our arms under his to help him walk, we kept a one handed firearm in each hand lest we needed to shoot again. A minute or so later we reached the 7/11, surprisingly…empty. But that didn't mean we were alone, another burst of machine gun fire cut through the front window. I flattened myself against the floor and low crawled towards the window. For a moment I thought about returning the fire, but it was too heavy, motioning to the backroom door the three of us crawled over and rolled through. As we caught our breath my radio crackled, a distraught voice rambled over and over. Panting, I answered it.

"Say again over say again" I said.

"I said Five is dead repeat Five is DEAD."

I froze in disbelief for a moment.

"Son of a bitch, he had all the explosives, did you recover them?"

"Negative, they got a hold of his grenade launcher; they left the C4, why I don't know."

"Alright, thanks, keep us updated" I sighed as I put my walkie back in its pouch. "Let's go."

We made our way up the stairs the second level, a small stock room. I tossed a box over to Two, then another, soon we had a small wall of the store's supplies in front of the door, simple wall. Propping ourselves near the window we started shooting down onto the streets. As I looked across the road I saw Six still picking off unsuspecting Clubs, but out of the corner of my eye I saw one staring up at him…with Five's grenade launcher. My eyes widened as I fumbled for my radio.

"Six get out!" I hollered as I watched the sphere of a bomb fly into the wall of the building, when the dust cleared the portion of the roof was gone…Six was nowhere in sight anymore. I leaned back against the wall in disbelief for a moment, after I gathered my composure I rejoined the shooting. Down on the street I saw a group bounding from cover to cover to the store entrance, I picked off one with a shot to knee cap, a second with a burst to the chest.

"Got a group at 2 o'clock, don't let them reach the store" I ordered, turning my attention the opposite way to keep an eye out as I picked off three more Clubs. As I went to load my final magazine a pipe bomb came in through the window, making a scramble for it I tossed it back down. However, I didn't account that pipe bombs have higher fuse lengths, a few seconds later it came right back in. When I tossed it out it blew no more than three feet from the window, the force knocked all of us back to the floor, our ears ringing. I pulled myself to my feet, and another bomb landed right at them. Falling to the floor I grabbed the bomb, wrapping my finger around the fuse I ripped it off, tossing the dead casing aside.

I wiped the sweat from my forehead as I un-slung my shotgun, my last weapon. I reached for my radio again, "report in" I muttered into it…but it was silent, "report" I said, this time a bit louder. But it was no use, no one was answering. Not even Seven answered, I guessed they picked her off at the start. We were the only three left, the Clubs could have been the same, or they could have had dozens, maybe more than a hundred. A minute or so after I tossed my radio aside, then, the bullets came in. A large burst ripped through the door and through the boxes. A handful hit Three in the chest, he went down screaming, trying to squeeze off a few more rounds before his body gave up. I fired my shotgun in return as Two did with his. We could hear screams on the other side, but the shooting kept up. A second or so later Two took a burst to the shoulder, crawling over to the boxes he shoved his shotgun right up against the door and fired, I heard a scream…but an instant later Two took a load to the stomach. His body went without a single fight, just a twitch…and nothing. Knowing I was done for I threw my foot against the door with a kick, as most of the boxes had fallen over. The door swung open, I jumped at the clubs with my karambit knife and Two's switchblade. I caught one in the throat, spinning I got another by his chest and then across his face. A third tackled me, I felt his knife in my arm. I shot my good arm up and caught him right in the heart. I stood and stumbled to the stairs, then I heard the click…I didn't even have time to turn around.

In an instant the last few weeks flashed through my mind, the café, the casino, the bike chase, the hit on the Hearts turf. They all felt like such big moments, such triumphs…and now the Spades had been reduced to this…

The shot was deafening, I felt the pinch on my spine as the bullet tore in. I fell to my knees, coughed…then realized fighting it was far harder than I thought, I went limp and hit the floor…and the lights went out.

**Epilogue:**

The legacy of the Deck of 52 ended on that day in the city. With the Hearts and Diamonds gone the Clubs and Spades went for each other's throats, the losses of that day split up the gangs and their power. With not enough men left neither could attempt another attack. The police, seizing the opportunity, were able to crack down and eventually shut down the Suits operations. As the cities law enforcement came to say, "The House wins this round."


End file.
